As shown in FIG. 10, computers 2 typically comprise a motherboard, or substrate 3, that have one or more microchips 4 disposed thereon that control the functions of the computer. It is important that the temperature of the microchips are maintained within given operating temperatures to ensure optimum performance of the microchip, and hence the computer. However, during operation the microchips will be heated as they consume power supplied to them.
In one known arrangement to cool the microchips, heat sinks and fans are disposed above the or each chip to be cooled. However, this arrangement creates noise due to the operation of the fans.
Therefore, to overcome the above problem fanless cooling means were developed, that comprise a heat sink 6 disposed above the chip. A heat pipe 7 is coupled to the heat sink 6 and connected to a remote heat sink (eg the computer casing 8). Thus heat may be drained away from the chip.
However, motherboards manufactured by individual manufacturers generally place the microchips in variable locations. Thus it is difficult to provide a generic heat sink for use with all microchips and motherboard combinations. In practice a buyer is left with no choice but to buy the heat sink from the same manufacturer as the motherboard, as they will have been created to fasten to the motherboard in specific locations about the or each microchip.